Hydra Network
The Hydra was Alexei Volkoff's main network, enabling him to secretly monitor and control all of his operatives and his arms deals anywhere in the world. Mary Bartowski spent most of her time working at Volkoff Industries learning about Hydra, as her original orders were solely to find it. It has possibly been used to monitor Mary's actions in , which would have explained her drastic measures in shooting and exposing Chuck as a CIA agent during a supposed weapons transaction, where Chuck was under the guise of Charles Carmichael. The network was first revealed in "Chuck Versus the Gobbler". The Device The Hydra was originally kept inside of a fake eyeball belonging to Volkoff's most trusted bodyguard; Yuri Gobrienko. He was arrested some time after that, which led to Volkoff's decision to have a new Hydra built aboard The Contessa. After rescuing Yuri by breaking him out of prison through the aid of double agent Sarah Walker, Volkoff kills Yuri and extracts the Hydra, where he crushes the device shortly afterwards. Mary had secretly picked up a fragment of the Hydra device he destroyed which she gave to Sarah, and Sarah later passes it onto Casey. The Database The Contessa is a Volkoff Industries vessel. It was the location where he had uploaded the Hydra onto, after having Roni Eimacher construct a Hydra database there. However, Chuck and Morgan were at odds and originally thought that The Contessa was a codename for another one of Volkoff's operatives. After Sarah and Mary were brought aboard with Volkoff, they began searching for the new database as they teamed up with Chuck and Morgan. Once they had found the network, they attempted to upload it to the CIA, but was interrupted when Volkoff discovers that they were trying to access it. Volkoff later receives a message from the interface of the network on his ship, telling him to meet with Orion at Stephen's cabin. Unbeknownst to him, the network had been tempered with by Chuck, whom was trying to scare him into jealousy and competitiveness on earning Mary's love. When Volkoff meets Chuck at the cabin, he realizes that it was never Orion all along. Volkoff later accidentally spills the password to his network by shouting the word "Solution" in the cabin, where Orion's computers around the area was ready to receive his voice on accessing the passcode of the Hydra network; "Death is the solution to all problems". The network is then uploaded into Orion's computers, where Chuck is able to pass it on to General Beckman. The CIA then used the Hydra network to track any and all of Volkoff's assets. Trivia * In the final episode of Season Three in Stephen Bartowski's secret base, a box of intel is labeled "IDENTITY: HYDRA". This box and the data inside was destroyed in . * Volkoff had bought The Contessa from Craig's List-Dubai. It also has an ice cream parlor. Gallery Hydra extracting.jpg|Volkoff "extracting" the original Hydra Device from agent Gobrienko Hydra hologram.jpg|Information in Hydra shown through holograms The_contessa.png|The Contessa, secretly housing the Hydra database Nerdheardsearch.png|Chuck using the Nerd Herd's search engine to find The Contessa Category:Gadgets Category:Spy world